<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When in need of food by DayDreams (Pink_Saber)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927020">When in need of food</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Saber/pseuds/DayDreams'>DayDreams (Pink_Saber)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>#scarred for life, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Obi-Wan's chronic flirting, Praise Kink, Protective clones, Stewjoni biology, Submissive Obi-Wan Kenobi, The Clones love Obi-Wan, and guess what, and it's Obi-Wan, face fucking, poor anakin skywalker, stranded on a remote planet, there's only one source of food</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_Saber/pseuds/DayDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The 212th are stranded on a remote planet. Their ship is destroyed and they have 1 crate of rations for who knows how long. There is nothing for them to eat on this planet, but it's a good thing that Obi-Wan has a convenient biological quirk... </p><p>or in other words</p><p>Obi-Wan can lactate. Somehow, he feeds an entire battalion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>212th Attack Battalion &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, 212th Attack Battalion/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Boil &amp; Waxer (Star Wars), Boil/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Waxer, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>760</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>When in need of food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*sighs* </p><p> </p><p>I REALLY should be doing my assignment, but whoops, I spent 4 hours writing this instead...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a week of being stranded on a planet who knows where, the 212<sup>th</sup>were running out of rations.</p><p> </p><p>It was after a long siege when their ship suddenly fell out of hyperspace and crash landed on a planet brimming with absolutely no higher sentient life. There was nothing to fix their fried ship and communicators with, nothing at all and nobody to get help from. It was a worse case scenario.</p><p> </p><p>With one crate of rations, 200 men and an unspecified length of stay, they were <em>supposed </em>to serve out rations depending on rank. Jedi getting a full meal, and clones getting next to nothing.  </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was having none of it.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed his rations back to Cody, who looked at him with an eyebrow raised so high he could rival Mace Windu.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, protocol dictates that generals and high command are first priority.” His commander shoved the meal bars into his arms, which, in Obi-Wan’s professional opinion, was unacceptable.</p><p> </p><p>“And as my troops, you are <em>my </em>first priority.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody’s eye twitched when the rations floated over to a group of shinys, who accepted the rations with a wave of gratitude. They were probably half starved, Obi-Wan thought with a pang of regret. They deserved better.</p><p> </p><p>Cody inhaled deeply and squeezed his eyes shut. “General Kenobi,” he said, or more accurately, growled, “we need our Jetii to be <em>functional,</em>and that means eating the only edible source of food on this sith dammed planet.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can last much longer than a week of starvation before I lose my functionality, commander,” he said wryly, “and need I remind you that I can sustain myself using the force?”</p><p> </p><p>Cody looked severely unimpressed. He looked half a second from tying him to a tree and forces a ration down his throat. He knows what Cody thinks about ‘sustaining himself with the force’. Three months into the war Cody found out he generally lived off tea and triple strength caff, only remembering to eat days later when he nearly passed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I am just fine, Commander. Thank you for your concern, but there is nothing to worry about. The force can sustain me without food or water for quite a time. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>And with a blank face, his commander looked at him and-</p><p> </p><p><em>What a load of bantha shite, </em>he had told him, and never wasted an opportunity to shove food in his face ever since. The entire 212<sup>th</sup>took it upon themselves to commence ‘operation get your general eating like Anakin at fifteen’. Some days he even hid in the vents with a flask of tea to do his paperwork.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir.” Cody said, a ration in his hand and absolute determination on his face- Obi-Wan was starting to think his commander really <em>would </em>shove a ration down his throat, and shuffled back accordingly- when a trooper interrupted their conversation (thank the force) with an intact scanner in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>Cody looked ready to strangle the trooper, who unconsciously took a few steps back in the face of Cody’s terrifying, righteous, rage induced by ‘feed the stubborn Kenobi’ syndrome.</p><p> </p><p>“Forks, wasn’t it?”</p><p> </p><p>Forks straightened his spine, “Yes, sir. I have an update on the planets natural resources, which are truly unique by the way- I have never seen trees growing <em>upside down</em>from cliffs, and the grass is blue. Blue! Biodiversity at this scale should only be possible in rainforest, but I have encountered no less the <em>300 </em>bird species in two hours…” Forks winced at Cody’s pointed look, and hastily cleared his throat. “But, ahem, it’s nothing good for us, uh, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“This planet is mainly populated by inedible trees and grasses, and the fauna contain a toxin extremely toxic to humans. It called cetoketi, and has a chemical compound in it that… that isn’t relevant right now. But it causes internal haemorrhaging. If you were interested. Sir.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan gestured at him to keep going, saying that yes, he was interested. If the state of the rations wasn’t so pressing, he would happily engage in a long talk about the planets local fauna and flora.</p><p> </p><p>“The only species who would be able to eat it would be the Stewjoni’s, who’s temperate planet largely resembles this one and produces a similar toxin in their flora, giving them a natural immunity.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan nodded thoughtfully, “So the Stewjoni’s can eat the food here, correct?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes sir. From the sticks to the mammals.”</p><p> </p><p>An idea bloomed in his head. His long unused biology may finally get a good use. From the sidelines, Cody looked at him with deep suspicion, a look reserved for when he does something a tad risky.</p><p> </p><p>“Forks?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, general?”</p><p> </p><p>“I believe I have an idea.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Conveniently,” he began, “I happen to be Stewjoni.”</p><p> </p><p>“… So you can eat the food here?” Waxer asked. He had a bandage wrapped around his forehead, and they couldn’t heal it since their bacta supplies went up in flames. Literally.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I can-“</p><p> </p><p>“<em>What a kriffing miracle</em>.” He narrowed his eyes at Cody, who remained innocently impassive.</p><p> </p><p>“But that’s not why it’s convenient. You see, although I appear human, I have a very different physiology to you.”</p><p> </p><p>Helix cleared his throat, “And why didn’t I know about your ‘very different physiology’ before now? I could have killed you with the wrong medication. Not than you go to the med bay unless your bleeding out, anyway…”</p><p> </p><p>The other clones looked at Obi-Wan sharply. “Sir, he has a point!” Boil pointed out, “We could have killed you because you didn’t tell us <em>lifesaving information.”</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>A year ago, none of his men would have spoken to him like that. It warms him inside to know that they feel comfortable enough around him to chastise him.</p><p> </p><p>“Anakin doesn’t even know. Only a select few temple healers and the high council know. My own master didn’t even know that I was Stewjoni until I told him halfway through my apprenticeship.”</p><p> </p><p>“But why, sir? Being a near-human isn’t that bad.”</p><p> </p><p>“Goodness, no. Near-humans have nothing to be ashamed of. But tell me, would an outer rim twi’lek hide her lekku if she could?”</p><p> </p><p>There was an uneasy silence.</p><p> </p><p>“… Yes. Twi’lek are often enslaved due to their sexualised appearance. I believe that, if they could, a twi’lek would hide themselves to avoid being enslaved.”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly. Stwejoni is a highly restricted planet for a reason, and it’s not the toxins. My species is incredibly sought out after by slavers because of our unique… abilities. Stewjon is heavily guarded against outsiders, and not a ship enters that isn’t invited. If word got out that I was a Stewjoni, well,” Obi-Wan smiled grimly, but was met by dozens of horrified faces, “I would have the entire Zygerrian empire after me, and a great deal of bounty hunters. For my own safety, I was instructed from a very young age to never tell a soul.”</p><p> </p><p>“But your telling us. Why?<br/>
<br/>
“Because I trust you, of course. And I believe my physiology would be very beneficial in this instance.”</p><p> </p><p>Forks sniffed in the corner, touched, and a handful of troopers were still largely horrified.</p><p> </p><p>Cody, however, looked ready to throttle him.</p><p> </p><p>“This whole time you have been running around, in lowlife cantinas and-and kriffing <em>bounty hunter</em>dens, as a highly sought out species with no backup!”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you can imagine why I would want to keep it quiet.”</p><p> </p><p>The clones groaned. He’s pretty sure one of them was actually sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>“You were taken by the <em>Zygerrian Empire</em>for two weeks.<em>Why</em>the ever-loving fuckdid you think that was a good idea?”</p><p> </p><p>Actually, why did he think that was a good idea?</p><p> </p><p>“I am a Jedi, and Jedi put the mission before ourselves,” he said simply. “Moving on-“</p><p> </p><p>“For now.” His commander crossed his arms, and he knew he wasn’t getting out of this one. Shame.</p><p> </p><p>“Stewjoni have no females. We’re intersex,” he clarified,” and its not uncommon for both partners to carry a child at the same time.”</p><p> </p><p>Forks eyes lit up like Yule lights and he dragged out his imaginary podium in excitement, “Like the Naalise on Naladan, or the Tocips! Usually intersex species are caused by a severe drop in genetic diversify or population size-“</p><p> </p><p>A clone next to him clamped a hand over his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Not now, nerd.” Forks slumped in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“Intersex species are common enough, however,” he continued, “Our unique… abilities make the Stewjoni ideal pleasure slaves.”</p><p> </p><p>“We get that you’d be some sort of super slut,” Cody choked on his caf as one of the shinies casually called their general a slut. “But how is that going to stop us from starving?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can lactate, trooper.” And this time it was the shiny that choked on his drink. “And I can lactate a very, very large supply.”</p><p> </p><p>There was a beat. A hundred or so identical faces stared at him blankly, not quite comprehending what he was saying.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan blushed beat red.</p><p> </p><p>“What I am trying to say is… I can breast feed all of you if you can get me to lactate.”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“…”</p><p> </p><p>“I- what”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, I don’t understand.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was positive that his ears and neck were redder then roses. He <em>never </em>talked about is species abilities, and he had never done anything like he was suggesting.</p><p> </p><p>“Breast feeding is social and commonplace on Stewjon. If you stimulate the breast tissue enough I am positive I will be able to supply the 212th with milk, considering I have a nearly limitless supply of food myself.”</p><p> </p><p>“… Stimulate, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Force help him. <em>He’s doing this for his troops</em>, he reminded himself, trying to squash down to urge to madly dash to his tent and never show his face again. He tried to explain it clinically as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. Um, applying suction forces on the duct of my breast should induce lactation. Supply equal demand, so if the force is sustained my body would act accordingly.”</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Waxer stared at him, “You want us to suck on your tits until you can make milk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Waxer!” Boil elbowed him in the side, but Obi-Wan nodded serenely (embarrassedly), silently wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole.</p><p> </p><p>“Essentially, that’s exactly what I’m saying you should do. Now, I am aware there is a major breach in ethics in this situation, and as your commanding officer I do not want this to be an abuse of power. If you are not interested, you are not obliged to, ahem, ‘suck on my tits’, and you are free to reject this idea like it never happened-”  </p><p> </p><p>“I VOLUNTEER!” Forks shouted, “… for science, obviously,” he added when a sea of clones turned to glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Then you may report to my tent in fifteen standard.”</p><p> </p><p>Forks grinned. Cody was still looking vaguely murderous, and the other clones stared dumbly.</p><p> </p><p>“And as for the rest of you… feel free to drop by.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And there he was. High general, esteemed council member, soresu master, teacher of the chosen one… with no shirt on, and anxiously waiting to be sucked on.</p><p> </p><p>He even made a <em>nest</em>. He piled every bit of clothing and bedding he could find and piled it in a circle until it felt just right. His was sweaty in a way he isn’t on a battlefield. But instead of feeling scared, he was strangely… anticipating.</p><p> </p><p>“General?”</p><p> </p><p>He drew in a sharp breath. It was time.</p><p> </p><p>“Come in, Forks.”</p><p> </p><p>The entrance of his tent was peeled back, and Forks, dressed in his blacks, shuffled inside. He swallowed when he caught sight of Obi-Wan’s bare chest, his gaze never leaving his rosy pink nipples. A primal part of Obi-Wan preened at the attention.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure about this? I don’t want this to be forced, or anything.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled softly, “Absolutely. Come sit.” He patted the soft bedding on the floor next to him, and the clone strode over more confidently then he did before. He settled besides him, shoulders touching. Forks body was warm, much warmer than Obi-Wan’s, and he could help but lean in.</p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of awkward silence, where neither of them made the first move. Obi-Wan cleared his throat and gestured vaguely at his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, that’s what I- ah!”</p><p> </p><p>Forks attacked his right nipple with downright glee, pushing him enthusiastically down on to the bedding. Obi-Wan writhed and squirmed- he didn’t expect to be so damn sensitive! It was like a lightening shooting all though his body, curling his toes and making his thighs tremble with pleasure</p><p> </p><p>Forks sucked and sucked, taking his pert nipple into his mouth like he was already producing milk.</p><p> </p><p>The clone caught his eye and grinned. He licked across his nipple and circled the areola, planting small kisses over his pectorals.</p><p> </p><p>He shivered under the onslaught of attention and arched right into his touch.</p><p> </p><p>“Forks!” he gasped, right as the clone gently took the nub between his teeth, “You feel so good!”</p><p> </p><p>Ordinarily, Obi-Wan would <em>never </em>in a million years moan like that, even if a lightsaber was at his temple. But ordinarily, he didn’t volunteer to be sucked off either.</p><p> </p><p>Forks was unrelenting in his sucking. He explored every inch, every mole and scar on his chest, taking delight in making those little moans slip out of his general.</p><p> </p><p>“Kriff, general, if all Stewjoni are as sensitive as you then I understand why you’re so popular. You’re so good for me.” The clone praised, and to Obi-Wan’s horror, he <em>liked </em>it. Forks caught on, and with a sparkle in his eye he leant back down and licked a stripe from one side to the other, nuzzling into him.</p><p> </p><p>“So beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>He nipped at his chest. Obi-Wan cried out helplessly, beyond the point of control.</p><p> </p><p>“Gorgeous,” he kissed at the hollow of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Forks was back to eagerly sucking at his chest when his tent opened once again. He opened his eyes, not realising that he had closed them.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>General</em>,” Cody hungrily, standing there and watching as Obi-Wan trembled, “Look at you. You’re a mess, aren’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan whined, “Cody!”</p><p> </p><p>“You know, the whole 212<sup>th</sup>is outside your tent. Their listening to you moan and cry out like a holo star… is there anything you wanted, sir?”</p><p> </p><p>Cody smirked as his general bucked into the air after Forks gave a firm suck. His face was flushed pink and legs were trembling like a doe.</p><p> </p><p>“Or…,” he said teasingly, “do you want me to leave?”</p><p> </p><p>“Cody,” Obi-Wan begged, throwing is Jedi persona out the window because he was<em>desperate</em>for him, “Need you!”</p><p> </p><p>“Need me to do what?”</p><p> </p><p>His commander moved leisurely closer, not looking at all affected by Obi-Wan’s writhing and begging.</p><p> </p><p>“Suck me!”</p><p> </p><p>Cody chuckled, the sound dark and hungry, “Good boy, sir.”</p><p> </p><p> His commander lowered himself into the bedding and lapped at his abdominals. His belly jumped at the contact.</p><p> </p><p>“Cody” he moaned, “Bit higher, if you don’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>His commander smirked, lapping lazily. He traced the outline of his abbs with his tongue, moving up higher and higher only to completely ignore his nipple.</p><p> </p><p>Cody nipped and sucked at his exposed neck, and then bit down hard. Obi-Wan cried out in shock and pleasure, the bite painful and deep enough to leave a scar, but it was Cody who had done it, and Obi-Wan would love anything Cody did to him.</p><p> </p><p>His commander sucked on the bite and lapped up the blood. He withdrew and surveyed his work. There was blood on his chin.</p><p> </p><p>“There,” his commander said happily, “Now everyone will know that you are mine.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Mine</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was a loaded word, and if Obi-Wan was half the Jedi he should be he would have rattled off about attachment. But the Stewjoni side of him, the primal side that craved this kind of ownership, burst with joy.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you… purring?”</p><p> </p><p>Both clones stared at him, and he realised he could hear a rumbling that was coming from him.  He blushed, “I suppose I am.”</p><p> </p><p>They both grinned, and simultaneously latched on.</p><p> </p><p>His world exploded with pleasure. Like a hot wire roared to life. Every nerve in his body was tinging. He was crying out, moaning, rutting into Cody’s leg like a beast… and he was about to endure hours of it.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like an eternity, they both unlatched.</p><p> </p><p>Cody stroked his hair and gently kissed his forehead, an adoring look on his usually stern face.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re brilliant, ner’jettii. I am so lucky to have you.”</p><p> </p><p>Forks shared the sentiment, brushing a tender hand over his flank.  Obi-Wan felt raw and vulnerable. He never had affection like this. Yes, he has had sexual encounters, but he feels cherished. Like he was made of glass, like he was gold or a beloved.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a marvel, sir, and I cannot wait to sample your milk. I wonder if the fat content would be higher or lower compared to the ordinary bantha milk-“</p><p> </p><p>Cody rolled his eyes so hard they nearly fell out his skull, “Righteo Brainiac, way to ruin the moment.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody whistled and started dragging a strangely happy Forks away. Like magic, two more clones appeared. It was Waxer and Boil. They marvelled at his body, glistening from sweat, and his pouty pink from biting on them. His eyes were half lidded and his pupils blown wide. He was still purring in pleasure, rumbling like a cat who got the cream.</p><p> </p><p>“General, you look amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“And sound so kriffing <em>hot</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Belatedly, he realised Cody wasn’t lying when he said the whole 212<sup>th</sup>was outside, listing to him moan. He blushed harder.</p><p> </p><p>But he didn’t have time to be embarrassed. Not for the next 3 hours, when he had clone after clone suck on his sensitive nipples until he hardly remembered his name.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aright men, away from the general please.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan whined as two troopers detached from his swollen and sensitive nipples. It had been hours, but it was never enough.</p><p> </p><p>Helix stood in the entrance, the remnants of his med kit in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon, Master Kenobi. I am going to examine your breasts for signs of lactation. Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes,” <em>anything to get a mouth back on my tits</em>, “You may examine me.”</p><p> </p><p>Helix nodded, applying disinfectant gel before touching him. With two long, slender fingers, the medic gently palpated his breast tissue. He bit back a moan as the sensitive skin was massaged, as the calloused finger pads felt so <em>good </em>tracing over his areola.</p><p> </p><p>He hummed, his careful and clinical touch all over his developing breasts. “You seem to be somewhat swollen in the ducts. It is quite possible you are already producing milk, but then again, it may just be from the suction.”</p><p> </p><p>The medic looked at his chest and examined every part of him. He eyed the areolar, taking note of its increasing size, and leaned down to sniff. It smelled faintly of milk.</p><p> </p><p>His pressed down on the tissue hard, Obi-Wan bit down a cry of pain. Helix pet his hair with his other hand soothingly.</p><p> </p><p>“it’s okay general. This is a mandatory medical procedure. For your safety,” he reasoned, “this may hurt a bit.”</p><p> </p><p>He pushed down harder, searching for something beneath his skin. It hurt, but Helix was soothing him by sticking two gloved fingers in his mouth. Obi-Wan sucked instinctively.</p><p> </p><p>“I think we have some milk in here. You’re doing so well, sir.”</p><p> </p><p>He massaged his breast, getting closer and closer to the nipple, until he squeezed the nub with enough force that Obi-Wan bucked and whined around the fingers in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>Helix’s fingers came back wet, “Congratulations, sir, you’re producing colostrum.”</p><p> </p><p>Force, he really is going to lactate then. It shouldn’t have turned him on.</p><p> </p><p>The medic pulled a small scanner out of his med pack and squeezed his nipple until a single drop rolled onto the scanner.</p><p> </p><p>The machine beeped and Helix’s eyebrows rose up to his hairline.</p><p> </p><p>“Your colostrum is unbelievably nutrient dense, it’s like nothing I have ever seen before. If you don’t mind, I think it’s a good idea to collect your colostrum and feed it to the injured troopers. The protein and iron in here would accelerate their healing tremendously.”</p><p> </p><p>He would do anything for his troops.</p><p> </p><p>“You may.”</p><p> </p><p>Helix nodded, “We’re going to have to sit you up. Gravity will make my job much easier,” he explained. He placed a hand on his lower back, and the other over his right shoulder. Together they pulled Obi-Wan’s exhausted body upright.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan felt like he could fall over sideways from hours of non-stop pleasure, so it was a blessing when the medic pulled Obi-Wan’s back tightly against his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“There we go, sir. Ready to begin?”</p><p> </p><p>“I am.”</p><p> </p><p>With one hand the medic held an opened bottle underneath his nipple, and the other circled the nub. Obi-Wan shivered.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly and methodically the medic massaged his breast, starting off lightly but pressing deeper and deeper. It was borderline painful, but then clear liquid flooded from his chest. He groaned in delight, an immense pressure releasing from his chest that he didn’t realise was there.</p><p> </p><p>He sagged into Helix’s strong and muscular chest, boneless.</p><p> </p><p>Helix didn’t pause for a moment. He pressed deeply into the main tissue. He felt the disconcerting feeling of liquid moving under his skin, but shuddered when Helix squeezed the nipple and allowed the colostrum to flow out.</p><p> </p><p>In no time at all his right breast filled two bottles with colostrum. The liquid was an off-white, more similar to water then milk.  </p><p> </p><p>“You’re doing very well,” Helix praised, “Your colostrum will be helpful. You are being a good general- you’re healing your troops with your own body. We’re so proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan could have cried, but instead buried his face in the medic’s neck. They were proud of him- why?</p><p> </p><p>As if reading his mind, Helix kissed his exposed shoulder. The love and adoration leaking into the force made his head spin.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we are proud of our general. How could we not be? You fight with us and for us. You never leave a man behind and know you the name of every shiny who steps foot on your ship. And now you’re giving us milk. You’re the best general we could have asked for, and now you are <em>ours</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>He brushed his hands through Obi-Wan’s red hair, tracing Cody’s bitemark with something like <em>worship</em>, “Ready for the other side?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>With one last kiss to his shoulder, the medic grabbed another bottle, but put it under his other nipple. Helix pressed down again in a circular massage, and the familiar rush was followed by a flood of colostrum.</p><p> </p><p>This time he filled three bottles.</p><p> </p><p>When he ran dry the medic grabbed a steaming bowl of food, brought in by a clone with strangely accurate timing.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan whined at the sight of food. He didn’t feel hungry.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Oceans.”</p><p> </p><p>The clone, Oceans, nodded. Obi-Wan was stilled pressed tight against Helix’s chest, and now both his arms acted like a belt, trapping him in his warm embrace.</p><p> </p><p>“You have to keep up your food intake, or you won’t be able to feed us. Is that what you want?”</p><p> </p><p>He looked down, biting his lip.</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“So you will let Oceans feed you?”</p><p> </p><p>He sighed, “…Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy,” the medic praised, “I expect you to eat all of it.”</p><p> </p><p>Secured in Helix’s arms, Obi-Wan had no choice but to accept the clone hand feeding him. With his<em>fingers. </em></p><p>He accepted the food with a blush, the clone stroking his cheek and touching his lips with the pads of his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>When Obi-Wan began to feel full he turned away from Oceans, his mouth shut.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-uh, Obi-Wan, what did I say?”</p><p> </p><p>“… To eat all of it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Very good,” the clone stroked his arm, giving him goose bumps, “So what are you going to do?”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’m full.”</p><p> </p><p>Oceans raised his brow, “You had half a bowl, general. You do want to feed us, don’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” He wants to feed the so badly, like it was written.</p><p> </p><p>Helix moved his hands to his belly and gently massaged. He felt so full, and Helix was pressing into that fullness. It was strangely pleasurable, if odd.</p><p> </p><p>He turned back to Oceans, mouth open wide. The trooper grinned at him and dipped a finger into his mouth.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes widened in surprise. Oceans ran his fingers over his teeth, his tongue and the sensitive flesh of his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Suck for me.”</p><p> </p><p>He sucked without question, swallowing the fingers into his mouth. They tasted like the food, and faintly of Oceans musk. Oceans groaned, withdrawing his fingers with a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed another piece of the steamed root and slipped it past his lips. Obi-Wan swallowed it down, Helix massaging his stomach all the while.</p><p> </p><p>“Good boy, Obi-Wan. Just a little bit more.”</p><p> </p><p>Three more pieces and Obi-Wan was half asleep in his arms. The food and pleasure had made him drowsy, and he couldn’t stay awake any longer.</p><p> </p><p>The clones chuckled, and Oceans kissed him on the nose.  </p><p> </p><p>“Go to sleep general,” he said, tucking blankets around him, “We will watch over you as you rest.”</p><p> </p><p>He knew no more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He woke up with a throbbing chest. Looking down, he realised his breasts were positively massive. Far larger than he thought they would get, and they would be impossible to disguise under robes.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to sit up. His breasts wobbled, and a shooting pain forced him to lay back down. Perhaps he should get a bra, later on.</p><p> </p><p>Helix was at his side before he could blink.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, sir. You slept though the afternoon and the night, and its well into the morning now. Which is a minor miracle, coming from you.”</p><p> </p><p>It was true. Most nights Obi-Wan substituted sleep with meditation, and when he did sleep, it was in short bursts of night terrors. He hadn’t felt this rested in years.</p><p> </p><p>Helix examined his right breast. He cupped it in his palm, but it was so big his breast spilled over his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“You produced a lot of milk, sir. I analysed it while you slept. It has an incredibly high fat and protein content, making it thicker than most milks, and it is clear of any toxins.”</p><p> </p><p>That meant he could feed his troops and not kill the whole lot of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Cody asked to feed from you first. Is that okay?”</p><p> </p><p>It was more than okay. His commander was his rock, and now it was his turn to support him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, bring him in please.”</p><p> </p><p>Helix whistled, and Cody was in the tent like he had been at the door the entire time. At seeing him, Cody’s eyes darked to nearly black, and he licked his lips.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan swallowed. Helix left them to it, choosing to sit in the corner and watch.</p><p> </p><p>“Kriff, general, you’re so full that you’re practically bursting.”</p><p> </p><p>He knelt down beside him, caressing his breast almost reverently. “May I?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan shivered in excitement, “Please, do.”</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, tantalisingly, his commander laid down on top of him. One hand was on each of his hips, holding him down onto the nest.</p><p> </p><p>He had never experienced anything so erotic in his life.</p><p> </p><p>With the utmost care, Cody circled his nipple with his tongue before latching on.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he convulsed, shouting out in ecstasy.</p><p> </p><p>“Cody, more! Please, suck on me harder!” he cried out. It was unlike anything he ever felt. It felt so <em>right</em>, like he was born to be doing this, like he finally scratched an itch he had for 35 years.</p><p>Sheer pleasure made his entire body shudder as his commander nursed off his breast. He watched as he swallowed his milk, eating him up and devouring him like he was the best thing he ever tasted.</p><p> </p><p>Cody sucked at him with deep moans of his own, the vibrations of his groan sending pleasure sparking straight down to his dick. He rutted desperately into Cody’s thigh, which was slotted between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>“General, you’re so sweet,” he groaned, “The best damn milk I’ve ever had.”</p><p> </p><p>He fed for a while longer before Obi-Wan couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p> </p><p>“Cody, I need you!”</p><p> </p><p>His commander stilled; mouth attached to his nipple. “What do you need me to do, beloved?”</p><p> </p><p>“I need you- I need you to…”</p><p> </p><p>Cody stroked the side of his face in gentle motions, “Shh, my heart, tell me what you need. It’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“I need you to take me!”</p><p> </p><p>“Take you how?”</p><p> </p><p>He whined, rubbing his erection over Cody’s clothed leg. He only just realised he was naked.</p><p> </p><p>“You- inside me,” he whispered, “Need you.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody kissed his forehead so tenderly that Obi-Wan thought he might die, and caressed his cheek so gently that his heart knew he would forever love this man.</p><p> </p><p>“Anything for you, Ob’ika.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody squeezed some milk from his nipple. It was pearly white, and much thicker than normal milk. It was closer to the texture of heated honey. Not quite thick, but not watery either.</p><p> </p><p>He coated his fingers in the milk and moved his hand down lower. He circled Obi-Wan’s labia, slipping inside the slick hole with ease. Obi-Wan keened when he stoked the side of his walls, bucking onto his commanders firm leg.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so wet for me,” Cody whispered into his ear, his warm breath making him shiver, “So good.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody stretched him out. Slowly, adding a finger only after he was ready. Soon, Cody his entire fist up his vagina, and Obi-Wan was sure he was tasting colours.</p><p> </p><p>“I had to make sure you were nice and stretched. I did not want to hurt you, my warrior heart, as us clones are large.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody must have managed to take his blacks off when he was fingering him. He wasn’t joking. His dick was massive: it was ridged and darker than his own, and the head was a bright red.</p><p> </p><p>“Inside me, now!” he demanded, rolling his hips onto Cody’s dick. Cody groaned, using more milk to slick up his penis.</p><p> </p><p>His pushed the head against his entrance. It felt huge, bigger than anything he’s had before. Slowly, Cody pushed in. Even at halfway Cody was the largest thing he had ever taken, but he kept going impossible deeper. When he was fully seated his stomach was slightly distended.</p><p> </p><p>He pushed against the bulge, making them both groan. He was so full of Cody’s dick.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck me,” he moaned, “and nurse.”</p><p> </p><p>Without any more prompting, Cody set off at a brutal pace. He came fully out and slammed all the way back in, making Obi-Wan’s body jolt with the force of it.</p><p>At the same time Cody sucked on his breast, drinking him up and pushing him down into the nest with his bulk.</p><p> </p><p>They both moaned together, pleasure surging through their veins.</p><p> </p><p>Cody came first, stuttering and pushing deep inside him, expelling his seed with a roar. Obi-Wan came only seconds later, experiencing an earth-shattering orgasm in his dick and vagina.</p><p> </p><p>He could only lay there, shaking with and purring pleasure. Cody panted beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“You ready for more troopers?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan moaned at the thought, “Yes, I want to be filled. I want to be nursed from!”</p><p> </p><p>Cody smirked and whistled. Oceans and Forks strode in hungrily.</p><p> </p><p>They laid on either side of him in the nest and took a nipple in each of their mouths. He keened, the feeling of two hot, wet mouths drinking from him almost too much.</p><p> </p><p>They sucked on him, Forks nibbling and biting, whilst Oceans preferring to knead and massage his breasts with both hands.</p><p> </p><p>“You mind if we fuck you, too?”</p><p> </p><p>He bucked his hips and nodded, <em>yes</em>, he wanted so badly.</p><p> </p><p>Forks slunk down from his chest and put his face between Obi-Wan’s legs. He licked at his used and slick vagina, making him scream.</p><p> </p><p>“Forks, by the force-“he writhed on the bedding, panting as the tongue slipped inside of him and lapped at his walls, “You feel so good!”</p><p> </p><p>Forks ate him out, and when he resurfaced his face was shiny with his slick. Obi-Wan was nearly crying from the pleasure, rutting his dick into Forks milk slicked hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we fuck you at the same time?” Oceans murmured, soft spoken compared to Forks raging enthusiasm, “Forks can have you in your vagina, but will you take me in your anus?”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t even need to think.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, both of you. Need you in me. Fill me up.” He was begging, tears rolling down his cheeks, but he didn’t care. He had never wanted like this in his life. It was like years of suppressing his biology was catching up to him, and he needed to be nursed from and to be fucked like he needed oxygen.  </p><p> </p><p>They grinned, kissing him on either cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, sir. We’ll fill you up.”</p><p> </p><p>Oceans coated his fingers in milk and fingered his vagina until he was coated with copious amounts of slick. He rimmed his arsehole and gently pushed a finger inside, using the slick form his vagina and his milk as lube.</p><p> </p><p>“Kriff, you’re so tight!” Oceans praised, pushing another finger in effortlessly. He rubbed his prostate, making Obi-Wan jerk and cry out in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t take much to stretch his welcoming Stewjoni body, and soon both men slipped inside him.</p><p> </p><p>He was fuller than he had ever been before. He was sobbing in pleasure. He was so <em>very</em>full, he could see his belly stick out noticeably. They moved together, slipping in and out at the same time. He could feel them through his walls, their huge size stretching him so much that their dicks were practically rubbing together.</p><p> </p><p>“You take me so well!” Forks praised, thrusting into him with vigour, “and you do have a higher fat content in your milk!”</p><p> </p><p>From the corner, Cody rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>They drank and fucked him simultaneously until he was out of his mind with pleasure. So when Helix was kneeling over his face, dick out and pointed at his lips, he opened his mouth wide and took him in down to the hilt, no questions asked.</p><p> </p><p>He choked and spluttered, tears rolling down his face, but he didn’t want him to stop. If he wanted him to, he would have thrown him off with the force. Instead, he sucked harder.</p><p> </p><p>Helix went so deep he could feel him in his throat. He grunted with every thrust.  He fucked his mouth hard and deep, and when he came, he was practically seated on his face, pressing himself down and holding Obi-Wan’s mouth shut, making sure swallowed and sucked off every last drop of his cum.</p><p> </p><p>Oceans and Forks came inside of him, coating his walls with their hot seed. Pleasure exploded from every nerve in his body. His skin was singing. His chest was throbbing delightfully- and</p><p> </p><p>And-</p><p> </p><p>He blacked out from the force of his orgasm.</p><p> </p><p>He woke up in the arms of Oceans and Forks, Cody and Helix watching nearby. He trembled; he was still so full in his chest!</p><p> </p><p>Cody saw him squirm, and smirked.</p><p> </p><p>“We have about fifty men ready to feed in this time slot. You ready?”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I need to be nursed from. So full it hurts,” he said, his breasts wobbling as if to prove his point.</p><p> </p><p>Oceans kissed him on the forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“Your milk is delicious, my beautiful one. It’s thick, creamy and filling, and so full on nutrients! You’re doing so well.”</p><p> </p><p>The others nodded, “You are the best thing I have ever tasted.”</p><p> </p><p>“We should have been doing this for years, drinking you up. Would’ve raised moral like nothing else. But no matter, the men outside are hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Cody opened up his tent flap, and fifty pairs of hungry eyes stared in.</p><p> </p><p>“They heard everything, sir, and they’re ready for you. Are you ready for them?”</p><p> </p><p>He was asking, <em>do you need a rest</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“Cody, I don’t have someone sucking on my breast in ten seconds I will throw you off a cliff right now using the force.”</p><p> </p><p>“As my love demands of me,” he smiles, and beckoned two new clones closer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Needless to say, it was a long morning. Then a long afternoon, and a long evening.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It took the republic three months to find them, and the last crate of rations had disappeared in two days.</p><p> </p><p>He breasts were constantly swollen. He was pushed into his nest time and time again, spreading his legs for two or three clones at a time. Sometimes they fucked him with his face pressed to the ground and his ass in the air. Others, he was standing with one clone behind him and another at his front. Longshot had a preference to be sitting on a chair, and Obi-Wan bouncing on his cock as a drank his fill.</p><p> </p><p>He was nursing a clone virtually all hours of the day. Every time he saw a new face, they were hungry, and he was all too delighted to feed them. In return, the clones hand fed him every three hours until he could eat no more, and he was hungry again in 2.  </p><p> </p><p>He had never had so much sex in his life, or felt so alive. He was a Stewjoni. His people were designed for sex and breast feeding. He felt whole, like he was fulfilling his purpose by cradling two faces to his chest as they drank from him.</p><p> </p><p>Breast feeding was strangely cathartic. It soothed him on a profoundly spiritual level. Whether it was rough and enthusiastic, or gentle and tender, breastfeeding connected him to his troopers on a deep, emotional level.</p><p> </p><p>He was meant for this, he knew, and he wasn’t going to stop.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The republic cruiser landed. Anakin raced down, his force presence bursting with <em>worry relief master I was as so scared I thought I had lost you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Obi-Wan!” he shouted, grinning madly, “I was so worried I was going to find a starved corpse on this planet. You know, this is at the edge of the unknown regions, and it doesn’t even have a name…” Anakin trailed off, squinting at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you… <em>lactating?</em>”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan smiled serenely, opening his shirt so Waxer could latch on. He lost all shame over the last few months. It was natural for his species. Anakin watched with a red face and an open mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“What- you, but, but- attachment!”</p><p> </p><p>“There was no food here that the clones could eat. I could feed all of us, there was no decision to make.”</p><p> </p><p>When Waxer groaned and Boil came to his other side, Anakin averted his gaze, face red a tomato.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever- just come inside to medical! You better be glad Ahsoka isn’t here or this would <em>so </em>not be happening!”</p><p> </p><p>His former padawan hurried off with his eyes looking at the sky, leaving the 501<sup>st</sup>to pick their jaws off the floor.</p><p> </p><p>Rex rubbed the back of his head as he watched the vod detach from Obi-Wan’s pink and swollen nipples, “… What is this?” he asked weakly.</p><p> </p><p>“Milk,” he said with a wink, “you should try some. Lots of protein.”</p><p> </p><p>Rex choked, and Obi-Wan glided up the ramp of the ship like he didn’t just invite a captain to breastfeed, his men having already having packed their meagre possessions that weren’t destroyed in the crash well in advance.</p><p> </p><p>They were off the ground in under ten minutes, Kix poking at him with the medical equipment they didn’t have on planet.</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” Kix said, “Your blood work shows your very healthy. No diseases, and you have a lot of prolactin in your blood.”</p><p> </p><p>Kix cleared his throat, “Master Kenobi, are you aware that you’re pregnant?”</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan beamed, while out in the corridor, Anakin, who just holo called his very pregnant wife in a panic, fell into a dead faint.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>